phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album
}} Phineas & Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album is the fourth CD for Phineas and Ferb and the seventh soundtrack. It comes bundled with a DVD, a first for the series (aside from the Spanish Soundtrack). About the album The soundtrack contains 6 brand new songs (7 for the iTunes version). There is also a DVD with 20 music videos, and the bonus features include: * A Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension trailer. (Almost the same as the teaser trailer released in Spring 2011, but with actual scenes from the movie for the UK release.) * Sneak peeks of Season 3. ** "Birthday Clip O'Rama" Snippet. ** "Canderemy" Snippet. ** "The Great Indoors" Snippet. ** Season 3 Trailer. (Shown on Disney XD) Track Listing #Spa Day - Danny Jacob #Watchin' and Waitin' - Phineas #Not So Bad A Dad - Vanessa #Gimme a Grade - Baljeet #Candace Party - Candace #Fish Out of Water - Beverly Stounton #Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Phineas and the Ferb-Tones #Backyard Beach (song) - Ferb #Busted - Candace & Vanessa #Perry the Platypus (song) - Randy Crenshaw #S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) - 2 Guys N the Parque #I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! - Linda #My Nemesis - Danny Jacob #My Goody Two-Shoes Brother - Dr. Doofenshmirtz #Disco Miniature Golfing Queen - Laura Dickinson #My Undead Mummy - Danny Jacob #I Love You Mom - Candace #Ready for the Bettys - The Bettys #When We Didn't Get Along - Danny Jacob #He's a Bully - Robbie Wyckoff #Truck Drivin' Girl - Danny Jacob #Do Nothing Day - Candace & Jeremy #E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. - Candace #Fabulous - Bobbi Fabulous & Phineas #Little Brothers - Stacy #Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space - Danny & the Jaytones #Queen of Mars - Candace #Chains On Me - Dan Povenmire & The Smile Away Reformatory Glee Club #Phinedroids and Ferbots - Phinedroids and Ferbots #Ain't Got Rhythm - Sherman & Phineas #You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart - Love Händel #J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) - Stacy's Cousins #Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls - Uncle Sabu #Bouncin' Around the World - Love Händel #City of Love - Isabella #Summer Belongs to You - Candace, Isabella & Phineas #Follow the Sun - Danny Jacob & Laura Dickinson #The Ballad of Klimpaloon - Love Händel #Hemoglobin Highway - Danny Jacob (iTunes only) Video Listing 1. Queen of Mars - Candace 2. Perry the Platypus (song) - Randy Crenshaw 3. Little Brothers - Stacy 4. Chains On Me - Dan Povenmire & The Smile Away Reformatory Glee Club 5. My Goody Two-Shoes Brother - Dr. Doofenshmirtz 6. Ready for the Bettys (song) - The Bettys 7. S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) - 2 Guys N the Parque 8. Busted - Candace & Vanessa 9. He's a Bully - Robbie Wyckoff 10. E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. - Candace 11. Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Phineas and the Ferb-Tones 12. Backyard Beach - Ferb 13. Phinedroids and Ferbots - Phinedroids and Ferbots 14. When We Didn't Get Along - Danny Jacob 15. My Nemesis - Danny Jacob 16. Truck Drivin' Girl - Danny Jacob 17. Do Nothing Day - Candace & Jeremy 18. Ain't Got Rhythm - Sherman & Phineas 19. I Love You Mom - Candace 20. My Undead Mummy - Danny Jacob 21. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Trailer) 22. Season 3 Trailer 23. Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! Snippet 24. The Great Indoors Snippet 25. Canderemy Snippet Band members * Person - roles and instruments played Gallery Back.jpg Cd.jpg Background information * All songs from the Summer Belongs to You! Digital Soundtrack (except "I Believe We Can") make their CD debut. * This soundtrack has the most songs out of any soundtrack in the series, with 39 songs. * Due to the inclusion of Season 2 songs, it could be said that this is the soundtrack for Season 2. However, almost all of the songs on the album are on the first soundtrack and in [[Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! (soundtrack)|the soundtrack of the episode Summer Belongs to You!]] Furthermore, two of the new songs from the album, Fish Out of Water and Hemoglobin Highway, are from Season 1. * Fish Out of Water was only released in the UK, while the other season 2 songs (and Hemoglobin Highway) appeared in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. External Links *Amazon.co.uk's Listing Category:Soundtracks Category:Merchandise Category:CDs